


Peace

by melosdechordas



Category: Spider-Man (Cartoon 2017), Spider-Man (Movies - Raimi), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man (Video Game 2018), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Adbuction Recovery, Ambiguous Peter, Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Love, New York, Protective Peter Parker, Reader already knows Peter is Spider-Man, Ride or Die Relationship, Somewhat of an Argument, Sort Of, Talk of Future Marriage/Children, Woes and Throes of Getting Older, mild depiction of injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26989996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melosdechordas/pseuds/melosdechordas
Summary: After being rescued by Spider-Man, you and Peter have a talk.this work was inspired by taylor swift’s song, ‘peace’. give it a listen if you’d like.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader, Peter Parker/You, Spider-Man/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 94





	Peace

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: this could be read as any peter parker, but i had spiderman ps4 peter in mind for this fic. if you read it as a different parker, just imagine that he has been spiderman for quite some time now, and you both are in your mid-20’s.

Peter wouldn’t let you out of his sight. He couldn’t. He feared if he did, you would vanish into thin air. You’d be taken and tortured and death would be holding a scythe over your head, just waiting to swipe. 

Peter was not going to allow that. Not again.

It had been two days since Spider-Man had saved you from a longtime enemy of his - Scorpion. Neither of you had the slightest idea of how he knew your connection to the superhero. It had been years of dating someone with a double life, and the two of you had been careful. But apparently, it wasn’t enough. 

Scorpion had taken you from your apartment just before the sunrise of your four year anniversary with Peter. He had chained you up to an unused pipe in a random cellar in the outskirts of New York. He demanded information on Spider-Man - his identity, the origins of his powers, and more. You refused, of course, but your refusal brought on torture. 

He would strike you across the face, press his hand over your windpipe, and after hours of pent up frustration, he had injected you with his venomous toxin. 

It was unbearable after that. You were sure that you were close to death. You knew you couldn’t take another ounce of pain.

But you didn’t have to. 

Your hero came soon after. Fury was quick to overtake him once he saw what Scorpion had done to you. You didn’t watch as they fought. Instead you hid your face in your hands and counted the seconds until the nightmare was over. 

Since then you’ve been staying with Peter at his apartment. He had given you a cure to the venom, and did his best to take care of your other injuries. You were healing just fine, but you’ve been too afraid to step outside, and you’re sure Peter would be against it. 

You’ve spent these last two days mostly sleeping. Now was no exception. Or maybe it was a half-exception. You were awake, but you kept your eyes closed and remained still. It would hurt to move. 

Peter must know you’re awake, but he’s waiting for you. He’s waiting for you to move, to speak, to start first. He doesn’t want to push you. You’ve been through so much.

The night you were rescued by him, you told him everything that had happened. You left out no detail. But afterwards, you fell silent. What more could you say? Everything felt different. Did Peter feel that it was different, too?

You want to see him. You want to feel his warmth. 

You open your eyes. He’s already staring at you. The smile he gives you doesn’t quite reach his eyes. 

Peter helps you sit up, and you mentally note that you’re getting more mobility back. The toxins must be leaving your body for good. You grab his hand and lock your fingers with his. 

“I love you,” you say first. The apartment is so quiet it makes you seem loud. Outside, it’s as if New York City itself was holding its breath. 

“I love you, too,” he replies immediately. It puts a true smile on your face.

Peter pulls your hand to his lips. He kisses over a bandage he had changed earlier today when you were asleep. Later tonight he would help you again. 

Now that you’re awake, he analyzes you. He’s already memorized every injury you got from your abduction, checking on the healing process of each one periodically. He frowns at places that seem to not want to recover.

“Peter,” you whisper. You reach your hand to finger one of his locks of hair. It makes him look at you. “All this time you’ve been taking care of me. I’d like to know, what on Earth are you thinking right now?”

His bushy eyebrows furrow. “I just can’t believe I let this happen.”

You instantly shake your head. “No, Peter. Scorpion just got lucky this time. You’ve been Spider-Man for so long and no one has ever beaten you. You-”

He stops you. “We’re not kids anymore, (Y/N). These villains know me, and they don’t just want to get away anymore. They want to _kill me_. They would do anything to achieve that, even hurt you. I’d do anything to keep you from danger, but the danger… it’s within me. It’s wherever I go. It’s Spider-Man.”

You sigh through your nose, then move towards him. You try to hide your wince. You cup his jaw and turn his face so you can kiss his cheek. There’s a green bruise there. 

“I love Spider-Man, and I love Peter. I can’t stop, even if I tried. A heart like yours needs one like mine.” You rub his knee. He had offhandedly told you the other day it had been aching. “We always knew in the back of our minds that something like this could happen. But I’m strong, you know that. I keep your secrets.”

He holds his head in his hands and looks down, but speaks just loud enough for you to hear. “And look what it cost you.”

He’s right. The price of loving him has been heavy. But you had always known this. 

You call his name. When he looks up at you, it’s torturous. His eyes are full of pain. You’re sure yours look the same. 

“I love you,” Peter whispers, then pulls you into his chest. It’s safe. It’s warm. It’s Peter. 

You kiss him. “I love you, too,” you say afterwards.

He continues to hold you, but his eyes travel past the apartment through the window. New York gazes back at him. 

“I would go quietly,” you say, suddenly. Your voice is quiet but your words are so loud. “I’d let them kill me for you.” You dig your fingers into his shoulders as you continue. “I’d fight for as long as I could. I’d never tell a soul who you are. I’d go through it all. But eventually… I would get tired. They would get impatient with me, decide I’m not worth keeping alive. So I’d go. And I’d be okay with it. I’d be okay with it, because it’s for you. It’s you I’d die for.”

Peter is grabbing your shoulders fiercely now. His hazel eyes fill quickly with tears as you speak. You wish you could make this pain stop. For you, yes, but also for him. 

“Don’t!” he shouts. “Don’t say that!”

He doesn’t like your words. He doesn’t like how calm you say them. But these things don’t make them any less true. 

You blink away a few tears. “The city needs Spider-Man.”

“And I need (Y/N).”

You smile at that, tracing the lines of his neck mindlessly. He was always so sweet. 

“When we started dating, you told me there would be risks like this. Do you remember what I said to that?”

He’s silent, opting to pull you into a hug rather than speak. Your finger is dragging around the lines of his jaw now, rubbing back and forth in an attempt to comfort him. 

“I said I’d still love you, and that I wouldn’t blame you... Peter,” you hold his face in your hands. “I don’t blame you.” He turns his face so he can kiss the inside of your hand.

“You should,” he mutters into your palm. 

You shake your head, exhaling deeply. “You have so much integrity, it makes me feel like a fraud. You carry so much for nothing in return.” 

“No. Having you safe and being able to love you… that is my selfish return.”

Tears roll freely down your face. “To love and be loved... how is that selfish?”

Peter answers you with a needy kiss. You melt into him, like wax inside a candle. 

He’s tired - he has been - so he gently lays you down before situating himself beside you in his bed. You both turn towards each other, faces inches away. He kisses your forehead. 

“This life I chose… it will never bring you peace.”

He seems so sure, as if his statement is indisputable and that fate will make a promise of it. You shake your head at this mindset he has, wondering how someone so bright could be so wrong. 

“For once you’re incorrect, Pete.” You kiss him again, just for a moment before you speak again. “I’m going to be here for Peter’s normal life, and Spider-Man’s wild one... And in a few years, once you let me say, ‘I do,’ I’ll give you a family like we always talked about.”

Peter brightens at that, smiling at you like you’re the world. 

“I love you,” he breathes. You never get tired of hearing that from him. 

There’s a lull as you both stare at the ceiling of his apartment, thoughts swimming.

“You know…” Peter starts. 

“Hm?”

“May already calls you my wife, uh, behind your back.”

You look at him instantly when he says that, but he refuses to look back, his face pink.

“Oh.” Your heart flutters. “R-really?”

“Really.”

You smile, pressing a few fingers over your lips. 

“Thank you,” Peter says suddenly. His voice is still tired, but not as heavy. “For everything.”

You lace your fingers into his. “This is all I need.”

No darkness in the world could shroud Peter’s love for you. You found solace in that fact. And if you needed a reminder, he would be there to give it, in whatever way you needed. It didn’t fix everything, but it was enough. 

Peter was always enough for you.


End file.
